New Kid In School
by AwkwardScreaming
Summary: Clyde is the new kid in school. This is a story of how Clyde and Craig's relationship develops. Enjoy! I'm so bad at summarys :c


**A/N: Oh, hi :3**

**New fanfic! It's gonna be a multi-chapter.**

**Warning: This is a boy x boy fanfic, don't like, don't read!**

**Rated T for any bad words xD.**

**Summary: Clyde is the new kid in school. This is a story of how Clyde and Craig's relationship develops. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer!: I sadly do not own South Park :c**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 1:**

(Clyde's P.O.V)

_New town, new school, new me. _These were the thoughts racing through my head as I looked at the tall building, a sign that read 'South Park Secondary School' above the main entrance. I inhaled deeply and walked through the open doors as other students walked past me, some staring at me. I made my way to the front desk and introduced myself.

"Ah, Clyde Donovan! Yes, we've been expecting your arrival." The receptionist said cheerfully. "Here is your timetable, your form room is in room 24, just go down that hall and turn left, you should find it." The woman handed me the timetable, I muttered a thank you and made my way to the room following her instructions.

_I don't want this to be like my last school, I'm in year 11 now, my last year of high school, I need to change. Let's see... What should I be like? I definitely cannot be a crybaby again. _I mused to myself. _I know! I should try and become popular, be smooth and cool. That is exactly what I'll do! Well.. Try to do. _I picked up the pace a little and stood just outside the door. I could hear many voices and then a huge crash!

"Fuck sake Cartman! What was that for?!" I heard a male voice yell.

"Because you're a cock-sucking Jew boy who was in my seat!" Someone else yelled back, I assumed that he was Cartman.

"You couldn't just ask me nicely?!" The first boy shouted.

"Guys, sit down and shut up! You're attracting attention again!" A new, exasperated voice said.

"Fine." Cartman mumbled.

_Well, this should be fun..._ I pushed open the door and all eyes turned on me. I stood there, shifting uncomfortably under their gazes. The door opened again and as I looked behind me I saw a man in his 40s walk in. _He must be our teacher._

"All right you fucktards! I have just been informed that we have a new student! Come here, what ever your name is." The teacher pointed at me, I obliged. _Since when are teachers allowed to call students 'fucktards'? _I wondered. "I'm Mr. Garrison, introduce yourself to the class." Mr. Garrison demanded. _Time to become the new me._ I took a deep breath then faced the class.

"I'm Clyde Donovan, just moved here from Florida." I said confidently, half smirking half smiling as I did so. I saw a few girls wink or smile at me.

"Okay, very nice, now go sit next to Craig, he'll take you to all of your classes. He's the one over there who's is flipping me off. STOP THAT YOU FUCKTARD!" Mr. Garrison said.. er, shouted?

I looked over to see Craig looking at me with steely grey eyes. _Wow, he's actually really hot. I can't screw this up!_ Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I'm bi.

I made my way over to Craig and sat in the empty seat next to him. I turned to face him. "I'm Clyde" I said and shot him a toothy grin.

He glanced at me, then looked straight forward again. "Craig Tucker." He mumbled in a deep and slightly nasally voice.

I was slightly disheartened that he didn't even look at me properly and the person infront of Craig must have noticed. "Don't worry about him, he's always like this." The boy said, with a smile. "He's a bit of a bastard, but when you get to know him, he's actually a really awesome dude. I'm Token by the way, Token Black." Token said, smiling still, I heard Craig 'tch' next to me. "Do you wanna sit with us at lunch?Since you're new and all." Token offered.

"Oh! Um, sure. Thanks" I replied, smiling. "Hey, Token? Do you know where this room is?" I pointed at my timetable.

"Hmm.. Hey Craig?" Token suddenly said, Craig looked at him. "Isn't this your first class too?" Token showed my timetable to Craig. Craig piked up and scanned the timetable and put it back down.

"Yeah. In fact, I'm in most of his classes." Craig said in a monotonous voice. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes. "I'll take you to your classes if you want." He offered. I was kind of lost in his steely grey eyes, but I some how managed to nod.

"Wow Craig!" Token exclaimed. "I never thought I would live to see the day when you actually help someone!" Token laughed.

Craig just flipped him off, although I could see a small smirk playing on his lips.

It was already time for lunch. Most of my lessons had been a drag, but I had Craig there too so it wasn't so bad. I walked out of biology with Craig and he wordlessly showed me the way to the cafeteria. I spotted Token sitting on a table with six other guys. Craig sat down opposite Token and next to a small twitchy blonde boy. Token moved up and offered me to sit in front of Craig.

"Hey Clyde!" Token greeted with a smile, I smiled back and glanced at everyone else on the table. "You're probably wondering who everyone is right?" I nodded. "Well..." Token introduced everyone, There was Stan, Kenny, Butters, Cartman (Who's first name is Eric but everyone calls him by his last name), Kyle (Who I soon found out was the one arguing with Cartman) and Tweek, the boy sat next to Craig.

"So, how has Craig been treating ya? Is he being his usual dick self?" Cartman asked, I shook my head as Craig flipped him off. "Ey! Don't flip me off, you bastard!" Craig flipped him off again. "You tryna start a fight?" Cartman yelled as he forced Craig to stand by pulling at the front of his t-shirt harshly.

"Put me down fatass" Craig said stoically. I just sat and watched, Token had assured me that Craig would be fine and that Cartman was an idiot if he thought he could beat Craig, but I was still worried.

"You gonna make me? Fag!" Cartman shouted, I saw something in Craig snap and before any of us knew it, Craig punched Cartman in the jaw sending the overweight boy falling on his ass. I could hear gasps emit from almost everyone in the cafeteria and noticed that almost everyones eyes were on Craig.

"You're gonna pay for that you fag." Cartman growled, standing up. To my surprise, Craig looked completely calm and walked towards the exit of the cafeteria.

"I don't have time to put up with you." Craig said coldly, walking out the door.

I was about to follow and make sure he's okay, but as I stood Token put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll go, I know whats up." Token informed me. I nodded and watched him follow Craig and I just sat down.

(No ones p.o.v)

Craig stormed out of the cafeteria making his way to the back of the school. He left through a fire exit and sat on the steps behind the school, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from his pockets, lighting one up and placing it at his lips.

He heard footsteps approaching him, turning to see it was only Token.

"Hey dude... You okay?" Token asked timidly. Truth was, he has no idea what was up, he only lied to save Clyde from getting shouted at or hurt by Craig.

Craig just nodded, inhaling his cigarette deeply. "So, why did you snap back there?" Token asked, sitting beside Craig on the steps.

Craig let out a sigh, watching smoke leave his mouth. "You're my best friend right?" Craig asked, Token nodded. "So I can trust you right?" Token nodded again. "Don't freak out. I'm er.. I'm gay." Craig stated quietly. Token looked at him bewildered.

"Y-you're gay?" he breathed. Craig nodded. "And here I was, your best friend, thinking you were completely straight! Well, as long as you're happy, then I don't mind you being gay. Now I know why you got so pissed at Cartman" Token chuckled.

"Thanks man" Craig sighed in relief, bringing his cigarette up to his lips and inhaling again.

"No problem.. so... Any guys you like? Maybe I an help?" Token asked.

Craig looked at Token and chuckled slightly. "No one really, but the new guys kinda cute." Craig admitted, leaning back against the steps.

"Well, maybe you should try and get together with him! Y'know, see what it's like to actually be in a relationship." Token suggested. Craig looked at him quizzically.

"Nah, if I start to develop feeling then maybe, but he doesn't seem the type to like guys, plus he's new, I don't wanna scare him." Craig inhaled his cigarette, and threw it down in the snow watching it burn out.

"So, the ever so stoic Craig Tucker does care for others!" Token teased, "No wonder you didn't mind helping him." Token grinned at Craig.

The bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Craig and Token looked at each other and stood simultaneously leaving for their next classes.

**A/N: Ah! That was so terrible! I'm so sorry!**

**But anyway, that was the first of many chapters to come!**

**I promise I will try and complete this fanfic!**

**So yeah.. Clyde's new and also bi, Craig's gay... This should hopefully get good soon.**

**So Review please! I'll update ASAP.**


End file.
